


Borrowed Sweaters, Stolen Kisses

by sofiawrites



Series: Tattooed Dog Star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth Or Dare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiawrites/pseuds/sofiawrites
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, you’re dared to sneak into the Marauders’ dorm and steal one article of clothing to wear the next day. It just so happens that the jacket you snatched was Sirius’ favorite jumper.





	Borrowed Sweaters, Stolen Kisses

“No way.” You shook your head, kicking your legs out in front of you as you ignored Lily’s poking and prodding.

It was a relatively relaxed Friday night, and you and your roommates decided to spend it with a bottle of firewhisky and a game of Truth or Dare. The truths ranged from anything to, “Would you fuck Lucius?” to, “Have you ever had sex when someone else was in the room?” And the dares weren’t any better. Marlene vomiting in the corner served as a great reminder of that.

You were just grateful the dares you received were rather mundane.

That was, until  _now_.

“Y/N, you have to do it!” said Dorcas.

“Can’t I just forfeit this round and take a shot?”

“Nope, that’s only allowed for truths,” she quipped.

You glanced over at Lily and Alice, a pleading look on your face, but you were met with a teasing grin and sympathetic shrug, respectively.

“Rules are rules,” Dorcas sang, taking a swig of firewhisky as she shot you a challenging look.

You opened your mouth to protest, but Marlene’s fierce glare caused your words to die in your throat.

“If I had to chug that hot sauce concoction you guys made and then eat acid pops until I felt sick, you can to go to the Marauders’ room and steal a fucking jumper or something– Sounds like a cakewalk compared to mine.”

As she leaned her back against the bed, hand over her stomach as beads of sweat trailing down her forehead, you figured Marlene was right. You’ve been in their dorm plenty of times before, anyway– What was the worst that could happen?

“You’re right.”

“I know.”

Rolling your eyes, you stood up and slipped some fuzzy socks on, ignoring the cheers coming from your tipsy roommates. When you reached the door, your friends watching fervently as you wandered off to your ill-fated trek, you paused at the handle.

You looked back at them, heaving a sigh. “If their dorm turns out to be booby trapped and I get caught, just know I will haunt you from the grave after I die of embarrassment.”

“We expect nothing less,” was Lily’s smart reply.

Soon enough, you found yourself climbing up the boy’s dormitory, feeling like you were doing a reverse walk of shame. It was a quarter past three o’clock in the morning and the odds of any of them being awake were slim to none, but that didn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in your stomach.

You made your way to the front of the Marauders’ dorm room and pulled out your wand, swiftly casting an Invisibility Spell and the Muffliato Charm as you slipped entered their abode.

For the most part, it looked just like your dormitory. Only neater. Each desk had its own assortment of organized clutter and, aside from the stray pieces of chocolate scattered throughout, was clear enough to work on. Scarves and jumpers were thrown onto chairs–which meant your dare should be easy enough to complete–and a dim light was left twinkling.

Everything seemed cozy and lived in. _Normal._

Except for the fact that none of the boys were in their beds.

“What on earth?” you murmured under your breath, finding it a bit strange the room was completely empty at this hour. But knowing the Marauders, you reckoned they were probably sneaking out of curfew and roaming around the castle. It wasn’t unlikely.

Still, with your feet planted at the foot of their dormitory, you wanted to get out of there before you were caught–despite the precautions you took that should have hid you well.

Your hand hovered over the article of clothing nearest to you, which was a jumper draped over the back of a chair, and you took a deep breath, saying, “It’s just a dare. You can do it.”

Before you lost all your nerve, you snatched the jumper with one hand and slipped out of the dormitory. And you rushed down the stairs, you could’ve sworn you heard some shuffling coming from the empty room. But you didn’t care.

Part one of your dare was successfully completed.

Now for the hard part: Wearing it around the next day.

**\- - - - -**

“How do I look?”

You posed in front of your roommate, trying not to laugh at how the borrowed jumper engulfed your frame. Walking down the center of your dorm, you gave a little twirl.

“Sexy,” Marlene teased from her spot on her bed. “Sirius’ sweater looks nice on you.”

Cocking your head to the side, you gave her a look. “How do you know this is his jumper?”

“How can you not? It smells just like him.”

_“What?”_  Furrowing your eyebrows, you brought the collar of the pullover under your nose.

Sure, you noticed the slight musky scent that made your eyes want to flutter shut, but it could’ve been any of their jumpers…Right?

“How do you even know what Sirius smells like?”

Marlene shrugged. “Again– How can you  _not_? Just because I don’t like guys doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate their scent. And that scent is distinctly Sirius.” She folded her arms with a smug grin when she caught you taking another whiff of the collar. “Nice, huh? Lemony and minty and piney all at once.”

Your cheeks heated, but you rolled your eyes to play it off. “It’s not the worst, I suppose.”

Laughing, she tossed you your bookbag from across the room while grabbing hers. “Come on, lovebug. You can see him during Potions in a few minutes.”

“I won’t be looking forward to it.”

You grumbled protests as the both of you made your way down the Gryffindor Tower and toward the cold dungeons that housed the classroom, but Marlene paid them no mind. Soon enough, you reached the room and spotted Lily and Alice in their usual seats.

“Hey,” you quickly whispered, sliding into the seat next to Lily before Slughorn sauntered over to the front of the class.

“Nice jumper,” she said simply, eyes lighting up in amusement. “I knew you’d go through with it.”

Reminded of your rather bold choice of clothing, you subconsciously tugged at the sleeves. You sent a quick plead to Godric that you didn’t look as foolish as you thought you did.

While Professor Slughorn introduced the Volubilis Potion the class would be making the next lesson and eventually began to lecture about the origins and uses, Lily nudged you on the side, sliding you a ripped piece of her parchment paper.

You looked at her curiously as Marlene peered over your shoulder to catch sight of the writing.

**DON’T LOOK NOW– But I’m 100% certain Sirius has been staring at you since the start of Potions.**

Of course, the first thing both you and Marlene did after reading the note was turn your heads at the same time towards the back of the class where the whole of the Marauder’s were sitting. And, as you should’ve expected, you made directly eye contact with an amused-looking Sirius.

Both of you turned back so fast you were sure at least one of you received whiplash.

Wide-eyed and flushed, you exchanged glances with Marlene, both of you trying to hold in your laughter.

“I told you  _not_  to look,” Lily whispered, a small giggle escaping from her lips, sending you three into fits of laughter you tried to muffle with your hands.

Behind you, someone cleared their throat, causing the three of you to straighten up in an instant.

“Something amusing you, ladies?”

“No, sir,” you quipped.

“Sorry, Professor,” remarked Lily.

“We’ll shut up now,” promised Marlene.

With a stern look on his face but a slight tilt of his smile, Slughorn nodded and returned to his teachings. “I trust you three will be experts of the Volubilis Potion by the next lesson and I won’t have to catch you making doe eyes at a certain someone?”

Though he asked all three of you the question, his gaze was pointed at you and the class knew it. Your cheeks turned a bright pink as slouched into your chair. Perhaps if you tried hard enough, you could turn into the seat.

“Yes, Professor,” you mumbled, ignoring the stifled laughter from Marlene and an apologetic, but amused, look from Lily.

And as he continued the lesson, you could’ve sworn you felt a certain pair of eyes on the back of your head until the end of it.

When class finally concluded and Slughorn dismissed the lot of you, you rushed out of the classroom as fast as you could.

_But not fast enough._

“Nice jumper, Y/N,” you heard a deep voice call, stopping you in your footsteps. “Looks familiar.”

You swallowed, slowly turning around to face Sirius–cheeky grin and all. There was nothing you wanted to do more than dash back to your dormitory and hide, but instead you straightened your spine and braved a look of nonchalance.

“Does it now?”

“Yeah,” he said with an amused look in his eyes. “I’d have to say it does.”

Peering up through your eyelashes, you looked at him with faux innocence. “I can’t say I know why.”

Slowly, he walked closer towards you as you moved back against the wall. He took the excess fabric of your sleeve into his hands, stroking them between his fingers.

“You know– It even  _feels_  familiar.” He smiled thoughtfully. “Just like my jumper I happened to lose last night.”

By now, the halls had begun to clear up, the traitors you called friends having left you with a thumbs up right as Sirius approached you.

You coughed. “I wonder why.”

He was so close you could catch a whiff of his lemon and pine scent.

“If you wanted my clothes on you, Y/N, you could’ve just asked.”

You pointedly eyed the way he was toying with the hem of your–or rather,  _his_ –sweater, lifting it slightly. “Well, if you wanted my clothes  _off_ this badly,  _you_  could’ve just asked.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise at your suggestion, hand frozen on the fabric. The intensity of his gaze melted your steely disposition, embarrassment creeping up to your neck.

“I’m only kidding,” you murmured, refusing to be the one to break eye contact.

“That’s a shame, then.”

You blinked. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

Biting the inside of your lip, you toyed with the bottom of your sweater.

“That’s my favorite jumper, you know?” mused Sirius, looking fondly at the embroidery at the front. “James’ mum knitted it for me.”

A horrified look crossed your face. You stole his favorite sweater Mrs. Potter knit him herself?  _Good going._

“Oh, Godric,” you swore, reaching for the hem of the pullover. “I’m sorry, Sirius! I didn’t know.”

Chuckling, Sirius placed his hand on top yours to stop you from removing it. “No– You can keep it on.” You paused. “I’d say I quite like how it looks on you.”

Your heart skipped a beat when his hand that was still on your ran down the length of your fingers. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you interlaced them with his own, causing him to send a shocked but pleased look your way. You smiled.

He ran the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, gently drawing you closer to him. “If I were to kiss you right now, would you be upset?”

You shook your head, leaning into his touch. “Upset is the last thing I’d be.”

“Well, then I suppose–”

“What are the two of you doing?” you heard Slughorn exclaim as he caught sight of the two of you against the hallway. He pulled Sirius away from you by the collar, sending an embarrassed flush to flood your cheeks.

Sirius, however, looked unperturbed.

“Sorry, Professor,” he said sincerely, “but what I was about to do just then– I’ve wanted to do that for years now.”

He smiled at the shocked look on your face, giving you a wink as Slughorn released his shirt. Sirius made his way back over to you across the hall.

“How utterly tantalizing she looked in my jumper was only the catalyst,” said Sirius before placing both hands on either side of your hips, pulling you towards him in a brief but sultry kiss.

_“Mister Black! Miss Y/L/N!”_

“Sorry, sir.” This time, Sirius didn’t sound so sincere. “I just couldn’t wait until we got to the dormitory. But, don’t worry– I assure you there will be far better, more passionate kisses that will take place there as well.”

And though the two of you may have cost Gryffindor five points, you would have to say it was worth it.


End file.
